You Made Me Love You
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: Occurs when the characters separate from each other, just before they head off to Baroque. Falsetto loves Jazz, Viola doesn't want anything to do with love, while Jazz is blinded by his love for Clave, and Allegretto is struggling with the distance of being far away from Polka and Beat. Viola worries about the future and never-ending possibilities.


**Title: **You Made Me Love You

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance.

**Pairing(s):** ?/Viola, Falsetto/Jazz(One-sided), Jazz/Clave, Allegretto/Polka, & Salsa/Beat.

**Length:** 1,424 words. This is a series.

**Rating:** PG.

**Summary:** The gang is separated, and Viola is worried. She feels restless, and decides to stop trying to sleep to think about her worries.

**Author's Note:** This story occurs when the gang separates. I'm not sure about what pairing for Viola, I usually like her with Jazz, but we'll see where this story ends up. I hope everyone enjoys this! Read & Review.

* * *

**You Made Me Love You - Prologue**

* * *

_You made me love you,_

_I didn't want to do it; I didn't want to do it._

_You made me want you,_

_And all the time you wanted it,_

_I guess you always knew it._

_You made me happy sometimes, you made me feel glad._

_But there were times dear; you made me feel so bad._

_You made me sigh for,_

_I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to tell you,_

_I want some love, that's true,_

_Yes I do, 'deed I do, you know I do._

_Give me; give me what I cry for,_

_You know you've got the brand of kisses that I'd die for,_

_You know you made me love you._

It was the first evening of their separation, and Viola had to admit she was more worried than she let Allegretto on. She shuffled on the ground, she **couldn't** sleep, what if something happened to them? She trusted Fredrick to take care of Polka and the others, but Salsa & Beat were just two kids, barely even 9 years old; and what would happen if they _didn't_ make it, Allegretto would **lose** Beat, who was like his little brother, and March would _never_ find her sister, and Allegretto could also _**lose**_ Polka who seemed to be his first love, and losing that, Viola _**knew**_ it would_ hurt_.

She can't imagine one more day without Fredrick's calm voice reassuring them every time, or without Polka's kind smile and caring voice, Beat's cuteness, and Salsa's outgoing personality. It would be** too** much for her, she just didn't leave her house, and her herd of goats to _make friends_, and then _s_uddenly_ lose them_. She held back a sob and slowly stood up, it was no use anyway, she _**knew**_ wouldn't be getting _any_ sleep tonight. She made sure not to wake up any of the others, especially Arco, since his sensitive ears might hear her before she could even take some time off for herself.

As she stood up, she began walking away from the camp site, and headed to see the area behind the large tree. She took slow steps, and frowned as she gazed around the area, noticing all the surrounding monsters, she knew tomorrow would be quite tiring just by the amount of the monsters. She chose some place cleaner than the rest, and sat down gently, careful not to make _any_ noise.

She heard some shuffling from the bushes and kept her hand on her bow, ready to attack in case of a surprise attack, she saw Falsetto coming out of the bushes and let out a sigh of relief. She whispered to Falsetto "What are _you_ doing here?" and saw Falsetto raise her eyebrow before replying "Could ask you the same thing Viola" but her voice was quite soft that Viola merely raised both of her eyebrows in reply.

She heard Falsetto chuckle before replying "**Fine**, _I'll talk_, I just had _some things_ on my mind, _you_?" Viola smirked to herself looking at her sandals, before replying sullenly "**same here**". Falsetto then asked "You're _still_ worried, huh?" and then remained silent before pointing out "Funny how you try to make everyone relax and smile, but never do the same to yourself". Viola snorted in disbelief before telling Falsetto "Well, I could _almost_ say the same for you, you love Jazz don't _you_ Falsetto?" softening her tone a bit.

She saw Falsetto scowl, but it quickly disappeared as a shy smile was on her lips, and she blushed faintly and asked Viola "Is it _that_ obvious?" Viola shrugged and told her "The way you're always looking at him, and glaring at Claves is almost **too** much" before allowing a small smile to grace her lips. She hugged her knees closer to herself as Falsetto spoke wistfully "I should've tried harder then, so I can hide it better. But that's not why I'm always glaring at her Viola". And remained silent before inquiring in a small voice "Viola, can I tell you a secret?"

Viola smiled at the younger woman, and told her softly "Of course, and I swear I _won't_ tell a soul". Falsetto smiled back before telling Viola "I suspect that Claves is a spy, ever since she came, she was nice and all, but there's something odd about her. She always needs our mission plans repeated, and she's always too scared, and is sometimes too weak. I know its **mean**, but I've had this gut-feeling since I've met her that she's _never_ been on our side".

Viola freezes as she realizes that Falsetto's suspicions don't seem exaggerated and waits for the younger to continue "But every time I try to tell Jazz, he tells me that I'm jealous, or being too suspicious. And I won't lie when I tell you this Viola, yes I am jealous; but I'm more _worried_ if we're going to lose our lives because Jazz couldn't trust me. I've been his best friend since childhood, and Andantino is as important to me as it is to him, that's why _I'm scared_. It's like _everything_ I had with Jazz can be thrown away because **he's **_**in **__love_ with Claves; what hurts even more is that he suspects _me_ more than her". As tears streak down Falsetto's cheeks, Viola gets up, and pulls out her handkerchief, drying Falsetto's tears "I understand what you're saying, and it must _hurt_ right, to have your childhood friend, and secret love question you just because you're _not_ the love of **his** life" and embraces the younger girl in a hug, and wonders if this poor girl had anyone to be with all these years, because it hurts to lose something you thought you'd never lose.

And Viola bites her lips to keep her tears from coming, because she knows the feeling of being ditched, when she was once a mere 17-year-old girl who still wanted a prince charming, and a happily ever after. She remembers Marcus, her _first_ love, and ignores the painful pangs in her heart. Marcus is the_ past_, just like her parents and her village, and whatever happens in the past **deserves** to stay _there_. She embraces Falsetto tighter as the girl begins to sob softly, and wonders _how many_ years has her love been unrequited, because she doesn't think Falsetto deserves _this_.

Viola bit her lower lip hard, to prevent any tears from falling, as she uttered comforting words to Falsetto, the girl was much _too_ young to have joined a rebellion, and to be filled with so many conflicting emotions. She wish that there was no such thing as _falling in love_, if it brought more pain than joy, but she knows, deep inside the dark caverns of her closed-off heart that it was one of the **most** beautiful feelings in the world, _only_ if your love was requited.

She **hates** how her heart breaks slowly, when she things of all the world's problems, and to think, she could have avoided it all by staying with her goats. She wishes that she lived a different life, because this _wasn't_ the future she wanted 10 years ago. Her embrace tightened on the younger women, as if by bringing her closer she could erase all her fears and worries away.

And as Viola gazes at the bright moon, and starry sky, she knows this **will** be a _long_ night. She slightly trembles when a strong gust of wind blows against her bare arms and tummy, and curses her choice of wardrobe sometimes, but the memories that come with the outfit aren't something she is willing to let go of so easily.

She hums a soft melody, one her mother used to sing to her. The melody is sweet, yet sad, but it calms Falsetto enough for her to drowse of to sleep. But Viola doesn't, instead she keeps her eyes wide open, in case a monster decides to sneak up on them. She moves Falsetto to her lap, so that she is more comfortable, as she glances wistfully at the dim sky. She already misses Beat's naivety, and Allegretto's need to be manly for Polka, the girl's innocence is contagious, and Salsa's rudeness. 'Goodness, I must be going _mad_...but I _still_ miss them _**so much**_.' she thinks sadly.

And before her eyes close, she utters softly, 'God, if you're _out there_, just this **once**, please _keep them safe for me_', and as she glances at Falsetto, smiles sweetly and whispers "Please keep her from hurting anymore, none of them deserve such a sad fate~"

* * *

_**End of Prologue.**_


End file.
